The Bees Knees
by Teh Soul Cookie
Summary: America thinks back, not knowing what he remebers may lead something to happen in the present. USxUK Rated T for mild adult themes near the end and a bit of language .


Disclaimer: I in no way own America or England. Nor do I own any other the other names I use for them in this fic. Though some of them I do like to call them! I'M THE HERO!……Actually Alfred is but he's not here right now, so I AM! :D

* * *

"**When did it go wrong?" Massive eyebrows arched at the question, furrowing over green eyes. **

"**What do you mean, Alfred?" replied the British man, carefully sipping a cup of tea. **

"**When did we start hating each other?" Alfred took a large gulp of the soda held in his hand.**

"**I'm not sure". The Englishman set down his cup, sighing. "But I don't hate you, your just…stupid sometimes. Actually, a **_**lot**_** of the time…"**

"**I **_**know**_** that, but you used to just roll with it, help me out when my stupidity caused something bad…" Alfred sighed as well, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But not anymore".**

"**It's not like it was back then," Arthur said, eyes wandering around the room. "When you were so small that you **_**needed**_** my help. You can stand on your own now. You don't need me. In fact, I wonder if you ever **_**actually**_** needed me at all…"**

"**That's not true, I don't think I never needed you, I remember…"**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**A small boy with big, bright blue eyes and messy, dirty blonde hair, sniffed gently at a flower. **

"**A-choo!" he cried, as he fell on his bottom with the power of the sneeze. He stared at the flower, which was no longer much of a flower, with only one petal hanging on fro dear life.**

"**Aww…," he said, pouting and tossing the ruined thing aside.**

"**America! America! Where did you run off to?" called a voice from the distance. The small country gave a start before rushing over and hiding in a bush. America giggled, wondering if his 'Big Bro' would be able to find him. Just then, from over a hill, came a man, his green eyes worried, oversized eyebrows wrinkled in concentration.**

"**You need to come out!" He called again, eyes scouring the landscape for any sign of the troublesome young boy. America stifled his laughter, keeping his hiding spot secret.**

_**England's such a dork! He'll **__**never**__ find me here!_, he thought smiling to himself. Suddenly he heard a buzzing near his ear. He swatted at it nonchalantly, thinking it was only a fly or other similar insect. But then more buzzing joined the first, causing the boy confusion. America looked about himself in terror. The blonde youth had unintentionally hidden himself in the midst of a beehive! He screamed, running from the bush, the bees following and stinging him relentlessly.

"AHHHH! England help! Help me!" America continued to run and thrash at the insects. England spotted him, and was petrified. So many bees! All over him! England ran toward the blue eyed boy, determined to save him. As he ran, he scooped up America, heading for the river that was close by. England clenched his teeth, enduring the numerous stings he felt.

_There! _He thought, the water coming into view.

"Hold your breath!" England shouted, jumping and landing with a large splash into the ice cold water. The powerful current pulled them along, roughly tumbling the two countries. England held tightly to America, ensuring the boy was safe. They spun along for what seemed like an eternity, their lungs burning for oxygen. Fairly soon, the current slackened allowing England to burst back above the water surface. He looked about wildly for any sign of the angry insects. Seeing none, the green eyed man swam over to the edge. He pushed America onto the shore, dragging himself out after him. He looked at the boy, as both of them coughed up a surprising amount of water.

"A-are you alright, Alfred?" England said, sitting up and pulling the blue eyed youth into his lap. "Not too many stings? It doesn't hurt too much, right?"

"No…I'm fine," America replied, smiling up at the messy ash blonde.

"Oh, that's good. What bloody happened to make those bees come after you like that?!"

"I was hiding in a bush…" America said. Arthur was just about to say something when the boy added, "Which happened to be their hive…".

England sighed, massaging his temples.

"Well, at least you're alright". His huge eyebrows arched happily and England laughed. He leaned in and gently kissed the boy's forehead. America was surprised at first, staring up at the older country with enormous eyes, but then smiled and kissed Arthur back, on the tip of his nose. One not to be outdone, England kissed both of the blue eyed boy's cheeks. This prompted the small country to retaliate with more kisses, beginning an epic battle of smooches. After about fifteen minutes of the Battle of Osculation, Arthur laughed loudly.

"Ok! Ok! You win!" He laughed, holding the boy away from him as boy away from him as America tried to kiss his eyebrows.

"Nu-uh! Not until I get those brows!" Alfred tried his best to squirm out of Arthur's hands, but to no avail.

"Nope! You'll never land a kiss on these eyebrows! As long as I have breath in my body!" England laughed again, pulling the young country close, but still not allowing him to reach the green eyed man's eyebrows.

"Aww! Come on!" whined America.

"Come, let us go home," England chuckled walking off, the sun setting behind the trees.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"I remember that," Arthur laughed. "You never _did_ get to kiss them". He wiggled the _them _in question. Alfred smirked, standing up and walking over to the couch.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Arthur said, raising a large eyebrow.

"I think it's about time I have those eyebrows the kisses they deserve". The blue eyed nation smirked.

"Alfred, don't you dare! If you try it, I'll…" England trailed off.

"You'll what? You can't do _anything_. I'm too big for you to try and stop me". America pinned Arthur's arms onto the couch, quickly straddling the struggling Brit. Alfred smirked again, leaning in and pressing his lips to each of the bushy objects in turn. The feeling of them was foreign, but not unpleasant.

"America! This is highly inappropriate! Stop it!" Arthur continued to writhe under the other country. Alfred pulled back to stare into England's eyes. The Englishman's green eyes burned with anger and…was that desire? America laughed.

"Oh, _Arthur_. Don't think I can't see it in your eyes. You _want _me!" Alfred chuckled. "You want me _bad_". The Brit blushed and looked away from those enchanting blue orbs.

"I-I do not…," he muttered, not at all convincing the younger country.

"_Yes, you do_…" America growled before slamming his lips into England's. He released the green eyed man's arms, cupping the European country's face in his hands. Arthur gave in at that moment, wrapping his newly freed arms around Alfred's waist.

The American pulled away smiling at the Englishman.

"I told you so. So…" The messy haired blonde winked. "Does this mean I win?"

"Win what?" The flustered country asked, his mind on other, more _sensual_ things.

"The kiss battle, you silly Brit!" America said, brushing some hairs away from the UK's face. England seemed to come back to himself then.

"Not even close, you git!" The country replied, pulling the hero into another kiss.

And it seemed neither would give in, neither would lose. But both would win.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo…. What do you guys think? Tell me in a review!**

**Bandit Keith: In Amercia!**

**Cookie: Get the HELL out of here before I kick your ass! God I hate him…**

**America:….I-in me?! *shudders***

**Cookie: *hugs Alfred* It's alright, the bad man's gone…**

**Bandit Keith: IN AMERICA!**

**Cookie: GO DIE IN A HOLE! *round house kicks him***

**Bandit Keith:….in America….**

**Cookie: RAAAAWWRRRR!! *growls* Review so I can get Bandit Keith OUT of here! **


End file.
